


Pay What's Due

by decadentbynature



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dubcon to Consensual, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Ventus has been bumming rides of Vanitas for weeks now, and has racked up a pretty significant gas debt. He tries to talk his way out of it but Vanitas demands immediate payment or Ventus will find himself kicked to the curb. Course, he's willing to compromise: if Ventus insists on not paying him in cold, hard cash then he can pay by sucking him off





	Pay What's Due

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ShindoVanitas  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Resting his temple against the cool pane of the window, purposefully watching the thick line of trees fly by as they sped down the abandoned country road leading to the office, Ventus huffed softly, stretched out his legs as best he could in Vanitas tiny ass Mini and said with an air of irritation, “I just don’t understand why you’re making this into such a big deal.” 

“You said you were going to get your car fixed three weeks ago.” Vanitas replied tersely, not taking his eyes off the road. The hand gripping the gear shift was clenching onto the knob at the top so tightly that his knuckles were nearly white. Seeing how agitated he was only served to make Ventus even more pissy. 

Blowing out a hard breath through his nose, Ventus dragged a hand through his thick hair. Okay, yes, he had made a promise a while ago that he’d get his stupid clunker of a car fixed after it decided to die on him, and yes, he hadn’t exactly done that, and it was still sitting in his driveway at home, waiting to be taken to the mechanic or whatever because he just hadn’t gotten around to taking it anywhere that could figure out what was wrong with it…also because repairs were expensive – considering how old his car was, it wasn’t too far fetched to assume that it’d probably be more cost effective to just get another car, rather than try to fix his current one. 

All of that had lead him to ride with Vanitas to work every day. They were employed at the same business, worked in the same office so it just made sense that he’d ride with Vanitas. Still, he knew that wasn’t what Vanitas was pissed off about. No, Vanitas was pissed off because he hadn’t chipped in for gas since they started riding together. He got the feeling that he wouldn’t mind as much if Ventus was putting some kind of money into paying for gas but honestly, he saw no reason to do so. They were going the same place, his added weight didn’t have any kind of effect on gas mileage so why should he shell out his hard earned cash to pay for something Vanitas would be paying for even if he wasn’t there? 

Not to mention, whatever gas he was made to pay for would take away from his funds to get his car fixed or to get a new one. Gas wasn’t cheap, Vanitas knew that so he really just didn’t understand why he’d insist on getting his car fixed so he wouldn’t have to drive him to work and to pay for gas all in one breath. It didn’t make any sense to him but it wasn’t like that mattered. Vanitas wouldn’t ever bother seeing his side of the issue. He’d just get all pissy about it, whine and moan about how he spent so much money on driving Ventus around, even though he literally only drove him to work and back, which was a trip he had to take regardless, and never take even a second to realize how counter-productive his demand was. 

“Do you know how much money it’s gonna cost to get that clunker fixed?” Ventus finally responded.

“Don’t care.” Vanitas coldly replied, “You need to start paying for your share of the fucking gas.” 

Scrubbing his face, Ventus sighed irritably, “All the money put towards gas in your car is taken away from fixing mine.” 

“Bullshit.” Vanitas snapped. He roughly changed gears, causing the car to produce a grating noise of protest. The muscles in her jaw were tight, and his right eye was noticeably twitching. Both signs that he was on thin fucking ice. Right now, he should probably just admit defeat, praise Vanitas as always being right, apologize for daring to disagree with him and wholeheartedly promise to pay for the next tank. When it came to actually paying, he would just conveniently forget his wallet at home. 

“I’m getting real sick and tired of you taking advantage of my kindness.” Vanitas said coolly, his tone immediately putting Ventus on edge. Fuck, he knew that tone. That tone always meant bad things, very bad things. That was the one he always used whenever he was either about to lose his temper or was going to do something that Ventus really wouldn’t like. He hoped it was the former – he could deal with Vanitas chewing him out for the rest of the trip to work but the latter, he might get kicked out of the car and made to walk, or worse. 

Nervously licking his lips, frantically wondering if he had time to backpedal, Ventus opened his mouth to apologize when Vanitas shot him a hard, cold look that immediately silenced him. Shrinking back against the door, he laughed awkwardly, coughed and said, “Look, I promise-“

“Promises, promises, promises, and you don’t keep a single one.” Vanitas interrupted him, holding steady to that cool, icy tone, “I’m sick of that too. I’m so sick of all your fucking bullshit, Ventus. I offer you occasional rides to work out of the goodness of my heart, and on the assumption that you won’t be such an immense piece of shit, will actually work towards getting your car fixed so you can drive your damnself to work, and on the assumption that you’d be so selfless and gracious to offer to pitch in for gas every now and again, but you’ve done neither of that.”

“Instead, you’ve mooched and bummed and whined and bemoaned about how tough everything is, and how you need all the money possible to fix that piece of shit junker you have, while not doing a single goddamn thing to rectify any of those problems. Now, guess what? I’m sick of it. I’m really fucking sick of it, Ventus. So, here’s what we’re going to do.” 

Latter, it was definitely going to be the latter. Some kind of crazy, of the wall, batshit crazy demand was coming his way. Ventus watched Vanitas with what was hopefully an even, unflinching gaze, waiting for him to continue. Flexing the fingers holding the wheel, Vanitas paused for effect, letting everything sink in then turned to flash a wide, predatory grin, making Ventus’s heart lurch. Not good, not good, very muchly not good. 

“Do you want to know what we’re going to do?” Vanitas asked in a suddenly personable and cheery tone, giving Ventus’s whiplash from the sudden change. 

“I don’t have much a choice, do I?” Ventus muttered darkly in response, the muscles in his lower back and thighs tense. 

“I won’t make you pay me back for gas with money. Instead, you can pay me back by sucking me off. Right here, right.” Vanitas said, maintaining that near feral grin. 

Ventus stared blankly at him for several long, extended moments, slowly digesting what he’d just been told to do. Suck…Vanitas off…in the car…perform oral sex on the man he’d been friends with for a ton of fucking years now, suck off his penis until, presumably, he came…that’s….that’s what he was being ordered to do. Not something normal like clean his apartment, wash his car every other day or even do some of his work for him…no, he wanted him to blow him. He didn’t even know how to react to that. His initial thoughts were that Vanitas was joking, had to be joking but one look into those cold golden eyes, and it was pretty damn obvious that he wasn’t. 

When he was finally able to find his tongue, all he could think of to say was, “I’m straight.” 

“And?” 

“I’m straight.” Ventus said again, his voice strained and confused, “You know I’m straight so why would you ask for something like that.” 

“Firstly, I’m not asking. I’m telling you that’s what you’re going to do if you actually want to make it to work today. Secondly, it’s just sucking my cock, it’s not like I’m going to throw you in the backseat and fuck your virgin ass.” 

“What’s the big deal?” Ventus protested weakly, “We’re going to the same place, why-“

“Ventus.” Vanitas started, the smile still on his face but his voice reverting back to that ice cold, freezing tone, “Either wrap those lush lips around my cock or I will pull over and leave you on the side of the road. Your apartment is thirty minutes back the way we came, and work is still another twenty minutes away. Course, that’s both by car. You go on foot and you’re looking at hours walking, which means you might get to work just after lunch.”

He wanted to exclaim ‘You wouldn’t!’ but that would be a flat out, fat lie. That was something Vanitas was very capable of. In fact, Ventus wouldn’t hesitate to say that Vanitas would hesitate to do it. If he wanted something, he was going to get it, no matter what, even if it meant leaving him stranded on a country road while it was close to freezing outside of the warm contains of the car. Which meant, there really wasn’t a choice, was there? It was either spend a few others walking in either direction, it didn’t really matter which because he’d get in trouble for either being severely late to work or not showing up to work at all, and he was pretty damn sure the excuse that Vanitas had left him on the side of the road wouldn’t help him much. 

There really was no choice. He was going to have to suck Vanitas off. Ventus tried to think of something, anything he could say to try to dissuade Vanitas from this disgusting request but he came up short. There was nothing to be said. He knew Vanitas well enough to know that once he made this kind of request, it was either do it or face the consequences. Neither option that was being given to him was good but he’d much rather be able to get to work on time with the taste of Vanitas’s cock still in his mouth than to be made to walk in icy, shivery weather. 

Sighing heavily, he brushed a hand wearily through his hair, wondered for what felt like the millionth time why he hung around Vanitas, the demanding, touchy piece of shit that he was, and said, “Fine.”

“Fine what?”

Rolling his eyes with a quiet groan, Ventus said through clenched teeth, “Fine, I’ll suck your cock. Just, don’t throw me out of the car.” 

The tiny lift of the corner of Vanitas’s mouth was nearly enough to make him retract his agreement, jump out of the car himself and take whatever happened with that scenario. That urge, however, passed quickly enough – giving into his demands was far better than being reprimanded, again, at work. 

“Good boy.” Vanitas praised, inspiring a fresh wave of agitation to ripple through him, “But you aren’t getting off that easy. I’ve had to deal with your bullshit for far too long, and I’m going to punish you for every moment of it.” 

“What-“ Ventus started to say, only to be cut off when Vanitas abruptly lashed out with the hand that had been on the gearshift, clamped it down onto the back of his head and yanked his head down directly into his crotch. One moment, he was staring incredulously at Vanitas; the next, his face was literally smooshed against his clothed cock. With a yelp, momentarily forgetting that he agreed to this, Ventus tried to wrench free, to pull back, his nose already full with Vanitas’s strong scent but the hand holding him down had the leverage. It was an awkward, incredibly uncomfortable position, and Vanitas wasn’t about to let him out of it. 

“Alright, alright! Stop shoving me!” Ventus cried, still weakly pushing up against Vanitas hold, “I’m doing it, just give me some fucking space.” 

Vanitas gave his head one more playful push then, gratefully, his hand withdrew, leaving Ventus to stare angrily at his crotch. What kind of sick bullshit, how did he even think up these kind of things? He couldn’t even begin to fathom how he got from ‘pay me gas money’ to ‘use your mouth to suck my cock’. What kind of utter nonsense was that? Well, it was nonsense he currently had to deal with and, knowing Vanitas, it wasn’t wise to keep him waiting. With a sharp huff, Ventus got himself situated into a steadier but not at all more comfortable position, slid one hand over to begin undoing Ventias pants, only for it to be slapped away. 

“Don’t use your hands.” Vanitas snapped from above him. 

Twisting around to look up at him, Ventus screwed his face up in confusion, “What? How do you expect me to suck your cock if I can’t get it out of your pants?” 

“Use your teeth.” 

“What?” 

Vanitas huffed impatiently, reaching down to tap Ventus’s lips with the pad of his thumb, “Use your teeth to get my fly down.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Ventus muttered darkly but seeing no other option, and worried that Vanitas might throw him to the curb if he didn’t obey, he shuffled forward a little further then paused, glaring at Vanitas crotch, wondering how in the world he was supposed to do this. He made a couple false starts, arranging his head in various positions before, with another irritated, impatient huff from Vanitas, as well as a slight shove on the back of his head, finally just went for it. It took more than a couple tries to actually get the zipper between his tips but, somehow, he managed. Chomping down hard, not about to let that sucker get away from him, Ventus tugged it down, the fabric of Vanitas’s slacks rubbing against his face. 

There, the very first part was done. Now, what the fuck was he supposed to do? It wasn’t like he could get Vanitas’s cock out of his underwear with his teeth. He’d probably get punched for even trying. Sucking in a deep breath, ignoring the heavy, startling pleasant masculine smell drifting up from Vanitas crotch, he decided to go with the obvious thing first: actually being able to get to the underwear. Pushing his face further into Vanitas’s crotch, he used his nose to push away the flaps of the slacks. Easy enough – least he now had access to his underwear. He could see the shape of Vanitas’s dick through the thin fabric. And what a total surprise, it was already immediately obvious that he was no small fry. Even flaccid, it was clear that it had some size too it. 

Fantastic, just what he needed. 

Still really not sure how to get Vanitas’s cock out with just his mouth – he assumed he’d be able to use his tongue as well, at least – Ventus swallowed hard, unable to believe he was actually doing this, heat beginning to pour into his face, spreading out down to his neck and shoulders. This was ridiculous, it was humiliating. He shouldn’t have to do this just to get a freaking ride. 

“Hurry up.” Vanitas said shortly, giving his head another push. 

Setting his mouth into a thin line, Ventus pushed all thoughts of what he was actually doing out of his mind, letting it go blank and pushed forward, sliding his tongue out of his mouth, pressing it firmly against the clothed mass of Vanitas’s cock. He had expected to be instantly disgusted, for the sensation of licking his cock, even over his underwear, would be just too much for him but surprisingly, maybe even a little alarmingly, he was fine. There wasn’t a bad taste or anything like that. Yeah, okay, he could do this. This wasn’t too bad, and he just wouldn’t think about what was inevitably coming next. Right now, he would just focus on this. 

Dragging his tongue along the shape of Vanitas’s cock, sucking a little in random places, really not knowing what he was doing, he was relieved when the soft member hiding underneath the fabric began to get hard. It hadn’t occurred him before but he hadn’t even considered what might’ve happened if he wound up not being able to get him aroused. Nothing good, that much was certain. Thankfully, though, Vanitas was reacting, which did, he had to admit, give him an ounce of pride. Knowing that it was his tongue only that was getting aloof, arrogant, caustic Vanitas excited almost made up for being made to do this. 

“Pull my cock out.” Vanitas suddenly said from above him. Against Ventus’s tongue, his cock felt rock hard, every ounce of softness completely gone. 

“How?” Ventus panted. “I can’t use my teeth to get you out, can I?”

“Figure it out, quickly.” 

Jeez, that was real helpful. Knowing that he probably only had a few moments before Vanitas decided to take matters into his own hands, Ventus used a combination of his nose and tongue to push away the fold. Surprisingly, it worked shocking well, far easier than it had been to get his pants open. With no trouble at all, Vanitas’s cock popped right out, nearly whacking Ventus in the face as it did. Jerking back, mouth falling open in shock, Ventus gulped nervously. It was obvious that it was big while it was still contained in the prison of cloth but now that it was out in the open…it was way bigger than he thought. Almost comically big in comparison to Vanitas’s actual body size. 

“What are you waiting for? Get to it, now.” Vanitas said irritably, pushing down on Ventus’s head. 

“It’s too big!” Ventus protested, “I could never get that monster in my mouth.” 

“Stop complaining.” Vanitas responded, and Ventus could hear the eyeroll, “We’re almost at work. I’ve been waiting patiently for too long now, and it’s really starting to get on my nerves. I’m not letting you out of the car until you get me off so get on with it.” 

“First it was kicking me out, now it’s keeping me prisoner.” Ventus spat, “Make up your damn mind.” 

“Stop yapping.” Another push on his head, forcing him closer to Vanitas’s cock. “If you want to get to work on time then I’d suggest you get those lips wrapped around me and start sucking. I’m going to cum one way or another before you get out of this car, understand?” 

“Vanitas, I’m serious. You’re too big! I cannot physically get your dick into my mouth. It isn’t possible. You’ll break my jaw! Do you want me to have a broken jaw?”

“You know what I’m going to do if you say one more word?” Vanitas asked after a moment of tense silence. 

He really didn’t since it couldn’t be anything good but replied anyway, “What?” 

“I’m going to pull this car over, throw you in the backseat and facefuck you until you pass out from oxygen deprivation. I’ve given you an incredibly simple task to pay me back for all the kindness I’ve shown you and all you’ve done is whine and complain right from the getgo. We’re almost to work. Get a move on, now…unless you want me to get rough with you.” 

That he certainly did not. There was no doubt in his mind that Vanitas would actually do it if he kept pushing him. Well, he’d already come this far so might as well just bite the bullet, go all the way, and get this done. Bracing himself, he stretched his mouth open wide, already uncomfortable with how far he had to go just to make room for Vanitas’s ridiculously huge cock then clenched his eyes shut, jolted down and popped the head between his lips. Smooth, hot skin slid across his tongue. Closing his lips around the thick, pulsing length, Ventus paused for a moment, slowly opening his eyes. Blinking rapidly, he experimentally rubbed his tongue on the underside of Vanitas’s length before giving it a slight suck. 

Okay, maybe he overreacted. This honestly wasn’t that bad. Actually, it wasn’t bad in the slightest. There was something strangely…erotic about having Vanitas’s hot, hard, twitching cock in his mouth. When his tongue brushed up against a spot underneath the head, a very noticeable jolt raced through Vanitas’s body, immediately making Ventus’s feel a little dizzy. Vanitas’s smell was even stronger now, flowing into him, filling him up, making it so incredibly hard to think. Such an intense, masculine scent – it was overwhelming, and he quickly found himself wanting more, more, more of it. Sinking down a couple more inches, careful to not go too far so he wouldn’t gag, Ventus began to slowly bob up and down, ramping up the suction, applying a little more pressure to the hot mass of meat in his mouth. 

Fuck, this wasn’t bad at all. This was so far from bad. Vanitas’s cock…it felt amazing on his tongue, the taste of it was delectable, the sensation of it sliding in and out of his mouth, rubbing against the walls, the palate, against him was simply incredible. Even how far his jaw was forced open to accommodate the intense girth added to the experience of sucking on him. His mouth was stuffed so full. It was a little hard to breathe, it was uncomfortable but he found himself shockingly enjoying it. He…he was getting hard. No, scratch that, he was fucking hard. He’d barely been sucking Vanitas for more than a minute and his cock was already pressing up against the confines of his slacks, wanting out, wanting attention. 

What was wrong with him? Why was he getting so turned on by this? It was so hard to think when the veins zigzagging across Vanitas’s cock scraped roughly across the roof of his mouth; so hard to think when he got lucky enough to lick just the right spot and wrenched a soft moan out of Vanitas, a subtle thrust of his hips and a delicious, tantalizing pulse that sent a tremor of pleasure racing through him. Why was he getting so aroused from sucking on another man’s cock? Why did his cock taste so amazing? Why did it feel so good to fuck his own mouth on Vanitas’s thick, hot length? Why did he want more? None of this made sense. He couldn’t think. His smell, his taste, all of him was so intense – his head was so full of him that there wasn’t room for anything else. 

“See?” Vanitas laughed huskily, his voice laced with lust and want, causing Ventus to shiver hard, “It’s not so bad is it? Doesn’t it feel good, to have your mouth dominated, used by my cock?” 

Ventus moaned softly. He didn’t want to admit it, not to Vanitas or himself. If his mouth hadn’t been completely occupied by Vanitas cock, he would have definitely made some kind of smart rebuttal about how he was being forced to do this, how he’d been given so choice…and that was a big, fat lie that he was telling himself to make him feel better. If Vanitas’s length wasn’t slowly inching further and further into his mouth, moving dangerously close to the back of his throat, spreading the taste of him in deeper, he could only imagine what kind of stuff would come babbling out. Good, it did feel good, it felt so insanely good. His body was so hot, his erection was quickly becoming painful, pleasure and ecstasy zipped through his nerves, sending waves of tingling rushing across the surface of his skin. In the base of his belly, a storm of pressure, heat and lust was steadily building up, pushing hard against the back of his balls. At this rate…he was going to be walking into work with the front of his pants completely soaked. Normally, he’d get one hand down there to yank his cock out so he could jerk off but considering this was Vanitas he was dealing with, he didn’t dare do it unless he was told too. Not that he expected Vanitas to let him jerk off. No, right now, this was all about his pleasure…and there was strangely exciting about that. 

“Go deeper.” Vanitas ordered softly, “Take me all the way in.” 

Even through the hazy pleasure, Ventus knew that wasn’t possible. There was no way he could fit in everything, it just wasn’t happening. Right now, there was only about half of Vanitas’s cock inside, and that alone was already almost too much. Vanitas must understand that, at least. Course, he probably should’ve known that was asking too much. When he failed to obey, a hand landed hard on the back of his head, pushed down roughly, driving Vanitas’s cock even deeper into his mouth. Ventus whimpered, his eyes going wide in alarm as the head of the thick length sailed towards the back of his throat. It still didn’t seem to be enough for Vanitas, who shoved him down even further, pushing his head down until his nose was smooshed into the thick mess of pubic hair, until every last inch of his cock was sheathed inside of Ventus’s mouth. 

Gagging hard, eyes watering, now actually unable to breathe, Ventus shuddered hard, his throat constricting around the cock sliding down it. It hurt, it burned, he was already dizzy and disorientated from not being able to breathe properly…but quickly found himself also right on the verge on cumming. Vanitas held tightly onto his hair, tugging so hard on the silky strands that it sent sharp zips of pain across his skull and began to forcibly move his head, yanking him up until only half of his cock was in before shoving him all the way back down, repeatedly smashing his nose against his pubic bone. 

Sucking as hard as he could, drawing in breath whenever he could manage, every shudder, gasp and moan coming from Vanitas ramping up the pleasure even further, Ventus began to move on his own, no longer needing the guidance of Vanitas’s hand. Bracing one hand on Vanitas thigh, wishing that he could get into a better position to make it a little easier, he decided to take a little risk and slid his hand up Vanitas’s thigh, pushed it down into his underwear and began to lightly play with his hot, heavy balls. When that earned him a loud, gasping moan, along with his cock pulsing powerfully, Ventus picked up the speed, drool pouring down his chin, lewd slurping and sucking sounds filling up the small confines of the car, rolling the soft orbs between his fingers. 

“Look at you.” Vanitas laughed huskily, “Protesting like some kind of pure, virgin maiden when we first got started but now, you’re willfully playing with my sac while hungrily sucking me off. You’re so lewd, Ventus.” 

If anyone else were to call him that, his reaction would have been to get indignant, to get offered but as Vanitas’s voice flowed into his ears, as he heard him call him ‘lewd’, it sent a fresh, powerful bolt of pleasure coursing down to his cock. Cum…he was going to cum, he was going to cum while sucking on Vanitas’s cock, he wanted to cum, he wanted Vanitas to make him cum with his cock in his mouth. 

“You like being called lewd, huh? Never would have figured someone like you would like something like that but I guess it’s always the ones you least expect.” Vanitas cooed, “Your throat got so tight just now. Good to know, that’s something we’ll definitely have to explore later but for now, you’ve done very well. I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum in your slutty throat pussy. Swallow down every last drop, you whore.” 

Suddenly, Ventus’s head was yanked back, slid off Vanitas’s cock until just the head rested against his tongue. There was a beat of stillness, of quiet then, with a rumbling moan, his hips straining upwards, Vanitas’s cock swelled up even further and he came. Scalding hot, bitter, delicious cum poured into his mouth, flowing in a viscous stream down his throat. Hungrily gulping it all down, shivering excitedly, his eyes heavy lidded, his face so hot that if he were to touch, his fingertips would probably be burned, Ventus weakly moaned. There was so much of it. There was so much cum. Mouthful after mouthful flooded across his tongue – he couldn’t swallow fast enough, he couldn’t lap it up fast enough. It poured out between the seam between his lips and Vanitas’s cock, sliding in thick gobs down his chin and throat. 

He was distantly aware of a wetness, a sloppiness in his pants, indicating that he must’ve cum. He might’ve even cum twice by the time Vanitas finally finished filling up his belly with his jizz. The entire while, burning white pleasure raced in a current through the network of his nerves. ‘It feels good’ didn’t even begin to cover it. It felt amazing, it felt beyond incredible. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this good when having actual sex with a girl. 

After a couple more small spurts, Ventus greedily licked up the last of it, swirling his tongue around the head of Vanitas’s cock, cleaning up any remainder there was. He couldn’t let a single drop go to waste. Not when it tasted this good, not when it felt this good sliding down his throat. Fuck, he could get addicted to this. No, scratch that, he already as. The moment the first drop touched his tongue, he was hooked. The hand on top of his head gave him a little, gentle pat before sliding away. Taking that as indication that it was okay to pull back, Ventus did just that, popping off of Vanitas’s cock with a loud, wet gasp. Panting hard, he glanced up to find Vanitas smiling lazily down at him, his golden eyes sparkling with lust and delight. 

Swallowing hard, suddenly acutely aware of the mess in his pants, of the taste still lingering on his tongue, Ventus asked in a ragged, raspy voice, “How was that? You satisfied now?” 

“Yes, you did good. Surprisingly good, you sure you’ve never sucked cock before? Wait, don’t answer that, if you have, I don’t want to know.” Vanitas said, giving his head another pat. “You’ve paid for your share in gas. Move back, we’re going to be late.” 

“Huh?” Ventus sat up to find that they were no longer driving but were, instead, parked in the office’s parking lot. Thankfully, they were parked at the bottom, far away from the entrance, where not a lot of people were likely to park or walk by, “How long have we been here?” 

“About 20 minutes.” Vanitas said idly, tucking his steadily softening, still glistening cock back into his pants. Zipping everything back up, he tidied himself, quickly making himself look as though he couldn’t have possibly just gotten a blowjob then popped open his door, stepped out and made he was about to leave. However, before he slammed the door shut and got on his way, he paused, glanced over his shoulder to smile teasingly down at Ventus, “Straight, huh? You sure about that?” 

With that parting comment, Vanitas slammed the door shut and began walking towards the entrance, not sparing another glance back to see if Ventus was following him, which he wasn’t – he was still sitting in the passenger seat, watching him go, mouth hanging open in a none too flattering gawk. He was straight! Or, he thought he was, at least…but if he was straight, how could he explain all of that? Short answer was, he couldn’t. He really couldn’t explain why he got so turned on by giving Vanitas a blowjob. It didn’t make a lick of sense but there it was, it was out in the open and now, he had to deal with it. The most important question to be asking himself was what he was going to do about it. This experience…it might’ve ruined him. No, there was no might about it. It had definitely ruined him. Even just thinking about Vanitas cock, thinking about sucking him, about that incredible cum flowing in thick currents down his throat was enough to make his cock twitch hungrily in excitement. More…he wanted more, didn’t he? 

Would Vanitas even be willing to do it again with him? Was this a one time thing that was meant to teach him a lesson or something? He wouldn’t put it past Vanitas to do that. Slinking back in his seat, grimacing at the uncomfortable sensation of the fluids squishing in his underwear, distantly wondering if he could sneakily make his way to the nearest bathroom to get cleaned up but still very much aware that he was going to have to send the rest of the day in cum crusted underwear, Ventus sighed softly, not ready to tackle the workday, wishing more intensely than he would ever admit that Vanitas would come back and fuck his mouth again. 

His phone buzzing, alerting him that someone had sent him a text message, made him start so badly that he banged his head against the top of the car. Muttering darkly, rubbing the place of impact, Ventus fished his phone out of his back pocket, pulled up the notification and immediately flushed bright red. It was from Vanitas. All it said was ‘stop thinking about my cock and get to work’. Blowing out a sharp breath through his nose, Ventus thought about responding back with some kind of retort but thought better of it. Nothing he said now would make any difference. Vanitas, the arrogant, selfish bastard had won. He wasn’t really sure what his intention had been – if he just wanted to blow off some steam or really get to him but he won, either way. 

Unfortunately, he was right, though. He needed to get to work. A quick glance at the clock at the top of the display on his phone showed that he still had ten minutes left before he’d be considered late. Just enough time for him to get somewhat cleaned up. Sighing, Ventus reached for the door handle when his phone buzzing again stopped him. Rolling his eyes, wondering what Vanitas was going to say this time, he pulled up that notification, froze, flushed an even deeper shade of red and sputtered incoherently, his cock immediately perking up. 

This time, Vanitas message simply said: ‘You can pay for your ride home later’. 

Ventus stared down at the screen until it went black, woke his phone up and repeated those steps a couple times before finally jerking back to reality. Since this was Vanitas, there was no mistaking what he was implying. Ventus slowly licked his lips, let out a slow breath then tucked his phone back into his pocket, opened the door and got out. Well, looked like he wasn’t going to be repairing his car anytime soon. Not when there was such a better…alternative to that. He was sure that a long-term payment plan could be set up with Vanitas – that was sure to keep him happy. 

For now, though, there was work to be done, he needed to use the toilet first and…have a little time to calm down. Glancing down, frowning darkly at the very prominent bulge in his crotch region, he quickly ran through all the bathrooms he could get too without being seen. There were only two, but he could probably manage either one. Strolling off towards the office, trying his best to look nonchalant, unaffected, that kind of thing, entirely forgetting there were still huge gobs of cum all over his face, Ventus rolled his shoulders, resisted the urge to place both hands firmly in front of his crotch – as though that would hide anything – and as he was walking through the front doors, excitedly wondered just what Vanitas would order him to do next.


End file.
